runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Nora
Nora is a 17-year-old human with the power of Flowmotion. Appereance Nora is 5'6 and weights 113 Ibs. Her hair is black, straight and long (till the begining of her waist), with bangs which cover most of the right part of her face. She also has some crimson highlights. Her face is barely round and her eyes are dark. Personality Dues to her awful childhood, Nora is always in a bad mood. She’s silent, cold and kinda rude. She never shows weakness, fear or sadness and gets mad at someone quite easily. History Nora's Past Nora was born in a lower class family. One night, when she was 8, her parents left her in a forest because they hadn’t enough money to take care of her. In the next morning some man found her and brought her to an orphanage. After several attemps to escape and loads of punishments, Nora managed to runaway at the age of 14. She did't make an attempt to go and find her parents because she hated them for having left her in the woods. She lived in the streets, stealing food and sometimes even fighting for it, which helped her to improve her agility and fighting skills. Three years later, Nora stole a strange purple liquid by mistake. She wasn’t sure about drinking it, but she did so anyway. That liquid happened to be a magic potion which gave her the power of Flowmotion. However, that power only lasted a few months and she started to feel pain all over her body as the power slowly faded, so she came back to where she had stolen it to get more. To her shock, she just found one more potion and nobody in that house. As soon as she drank it, the pain disappeared and her powers came back. She decided to wait there for the person who was making that potions, but no one appeared. Nora started to search for that man and the magic potion. The Start Of A New Life '''Chapter 1. '''Nora is walking in a forest when Hawk and Terra fall from the sky. After some talking, Hawk starts to make fun of Nora, calling her stuff like ‘kid’ and 'annoying brat', and she gets mad at him. They end up fighting and after a while Ace appears. He tells Nora he could make a serum to make her power everlasting. Then Hawk and Terra leave and a bunch of Rexcorp troopers attack them. Since Nora only has a knife, Ace gives her a gun and after killing some troopers, she decides to hide in the top of a tree and rest, but she ends up falling asleep there.The next day Nora is walking through a park, thinking if trust Ace would be a good idea or not, when she sees Talem. She’s surprised by his appereance and, as her crimson highlights were a side effect of the potion she drank, she decides to ask him about it. Sadly, his look is due to his race (he’s an alien) and that doesn’t help Nora. Suddenly, Hawk appears and, the two guys start to laugh at her and, of course, she gets mad at them and starts fighting with Talem. He teleports them to his world, threats Nora and also uses her as a toy to have fun with Hawk (Talem grabs her tightly and flies high to then toss her to Hawk). After some jokes and more threats, Talem teleports them back to the Earth. After that Nora meets Callum and they talk for a while, but he neither knows a thing about what she is looking for. After some days Nora is walking again in said park when she sees Talem. She acts like she didn’t see him, but he ends up getting her on her nerves. James Cavell is near, trying to get rid of the press. The press surrounds them and Nora puts her hood on again and leaves, shoving people aside when Talem asks her to help him. She, through clenched teeth, jumps to where he is and grabs his clothing to then jump again and land on the branch of a tree, safe from the press. James also goes there and introduces himself before ask them to go out for a lunch. Nora is hesistant at first, but she finally accepts it since it’s free. They eat in a luxurious restaurant and then they leave to do stuff. Next week, Nora is walking in the crowed streets of Varrock when she sees a man (Mason) that, somewhat, catches her attention. She decides to ask him about the potion she is looking for. After talking with her, he decides to help Nora. They meet Gabriel and he gives her a recipe for the serum which will make her powers be everlasting. Then Mason invites her to live there until he can find a house for her. Nora accepts it, but she thinks he wants her to do something in exchange. '''Chapter 2. '''Nora is taking a walk when she sees a bunch of teenagers beating a kid. She hesitates at first, thinking about it, but she then goes there to make them stop. The leader of the group laughs at her while the others surround her, causing Nora to punch him and starting a fight. What she didn't know is that they were superhumans. Nora handles with them for a while, but then she is hit by surprised and they immobilize her while the leader exacts his revenge. Suddenly, Hawk appears and helps her (kinda saving her life) to then start fighting again. Sadly, he receives many hits and falls to the ground unconcious. Nora goes to him and gets them in his recetly appeared jet, which takes them to Hawknest. There, Richard heal all their wounds and talks with her while they wait for Hawk to wake up. When he does, he and Nora talk about his secret. After that, they don't become friends, but their relationship becomes kind of strongest. After some days, Nora finally has all the ingredients for the serum. She's walking around Varrock Square when Shift sees her. They start talking and he notices she's not frowning and that she does look 'happier', so she tells him about her 'good news'. Then, Shift takes Nora to Hawk's nest and there he makes the serum with her ingredients, using the supercomputer. When she tries the serum, she faints dues to the sudden tiredness caused by the extraction of blood, but Shift catches her before she can hit the ground. After a little while, they come back to Varrock and Nora thanks him for helping him (being this one of the rare times when she thanks someone), he blushes and teleports, leaving Nora alone in the street. Her power of Flowmotion is now everlasting. Powers Flowmotion. Skills Stealing, agility, flexibility, dodging, air dashing, athleticism, jumping, enhanced reflexes, wall Jump, wallrunning. Equipment Nora only has a knife which uses for many things. Extra Information 1. She has a long scar in the right part of her face due to a pack of wolves’ attack the night her parents left her in the forest. She hides it with her bangs. 2. Her crimson highlights were a side effect of the magic potion. 3. Danger Level: 6 4. She rarely gets along with someone. Nora's Theme Song